


First Time

by shanscript



Series: Making Adjustments [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Falling In Love, First Tattoo, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of blood, Mild Language, Tattoos, mention of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: Asahi stared, color draining from his face. “It’s uh… a fish?”Warmth bloomed faintly in Noya’s cheeks but went unnoticed. “A marlin, yeah. Um, you’re gonna think this is so dumb…”“What?” Asahi finally looked up at him, “I would never.”“Well, at your first fashion show,” Noya’s eyes settled on his wrist as he spoke, voice softening, “This was on the first pattern that walked the runway.”Asahi grinned wide, “You mean… where we first met?”Noya scratched the back of his head and sighed, blush burning a deeper red, “Uh yeah, I guess. When you say it like that…”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Making Adjustments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760476
Kudos: 41





	First Time

“D-does it hurt?” Asahi looked like he could cry.

Noya laughed, “I guess it’s a little sore now, but nah not really.”

Asahi inspected Noya’s wrist more closely. Clear plastic protected the fresh tattoo beneath it, which occupied a tiny space between the other designs of his full sleeve. The skin surrounding the black ink was raised and red. A few crimson beads of blood had bubbled to the surface in protest.

Asahi stared, color draining from his face. “It’s uh… a fish?”

Warmth bloomed faintly in Noya’s cheeks but went unnoticed. “A marlin, yeah. Um, you’re gonna think this is so dumb…”

“What?” Asahi finally looked up at him, “I would never.”

“Well, at your first fashion show,” Noya’s eyes settled on his wrist as he spoke, voice softening, “This was on the first pattern that walked the runway.”

Asahi grinned wide, “You mean… where we first met?”

Noya scratched the back of his head and sighed, blush burning a deeper red, “Uh yeah, I guess. When you say it like that…”

Asahi blinked back tears, but for a different reason. He swung his arms around Noya’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Noya giggled, overjoyed with Asahi’s reaction. Their hearts pounded against one another. Asahi tilted his face to catch Noya’s lips with his. The moment broke with the tinkling of the bell at the tattoo parlor door. The pair shuffled off to the side to make room for another customer. Asahi was inexplicably breathless, face hovering closely to Noya’s. He kissed him again.

“You’re something else,” Asahi murmured.

“In a good way, right?” Noya jested, giving Asahi’s back a squeeze.

Asahi nodded enthusiastically, smiling wider. He lifted Noya’s forearm gently with one hand, examining it further.

“I think I want one,” Asahi said slowly.

Noya’s mouth dropped open, he stared at Asahi blankly. He tried to clear his throat but coughed awkwardly instead. “Are you fucking serious?” He lifted the back of his hand and pressed it to Asahi’s forehead, “Are you okay?” Noya glanced over one shoulder then the other. “Did the real Asahi get kidnapped, replaced by this fearless badass?”

Asahi laughed heartily, “You’re too much. I’m not _that_ scared of stuff.”

“You once made me leave a concert because your kitchen light burned out and you were too afraid to enter your own apartment,” Noya replied flatly, “You stood outside for a whole ass _hour_ waiting for me to go in with you.”

“Yeah, well,” Asahi mumbled, “the lightbulb basically exploded. Pretty sure it was haunted.”

“God I love you,” Noya whispered, staring up at him brightly, “Um. C’mere a sec.” He guided Asahi to a pair of vacant chairs by the shop window, gesturing for him to sit. Noya settled into the chair beside him, taking Asahi’s hands in his. Noya’s expression was faintly contemplative, carefully considering his words.

“My whole world changed, the first moment I saw you,” Noya began, bolstering his confidence with every word, “You’re kind, creative, loving. Just… perfect.”

Asahi’s heart was melting fast, along with his posture. His trembling palms started sweating into Noya’s. He tried his best to hold eye contact, but he felt like he was about to burst, like the lightbulb in his kitchen.

“I feel like the luckiest man in the world, every day I get to spend with you,” Noya’s eyes glittered in the sunlight beaming through the pane beside them, rosey cheeks illuminated in the glow. “I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been wanting to ask this since day one, but…”

Asahi was already nodding his head excitedly, trying to contain his excitement.

“Asahi Azumane,” Noya continued , “will you be my boyfriend?”

Asahi all but jumped out of his seat, mouthing “yes” a few times before his throat could make sound. He rushed to kiss a wildly smiling Nishinoya before hugging him tight, never wanting to let go of him or this moment.

“Yes yes, a million times yes,” Asahi whispered, muffled by Noya’s shoulder, “And now I’m _definitely_ getting that tattoo.”

Noya withdrew slightly, face still close to Asahi’s, “You’re serious?”

“I wanna remember today forever.”

Noya pecked Asahi’s cheek before glancing over his shoulder, “Hey Ryuu, you got time for one more!?”

A shaved head poked out from one of the artist stalls. “Yeah man, I left the whole day open for ya!”

“You’re the best!” Noya called. “Shall we?” he turned to Asahi, his face still flushed.

The pair made their way back to Ryuunoske Tanaka, who was sketching some new flash designs in a book on his lap. Asahi gave him a once over, eyeing the tattoos fully covering his arms, shoulders, and neck. A thick ring hung at his septum, complementing the stunning angles of his face. The man in question finished etching graphite into the page, before setting the book and pencil aside. Ryuu leaned back in his chair, throwing his arms up to cradle the back of his head in his hands.

“What can I do ya for?” he asked, beaming up at Asahi.

“W-what he got, I guess,” Asahi spoke softly, gently brandishing Noya’s forearm like Ryuu hadn’t tattooed him minutes earlier.

“First time?” Ryuu asked innocently.

“Asahi’s always like this,” Noya managed through a laugh, “But yes it’s his first.”

“Only askin’ ‘cause the wrist is a tough spot,” Ryuu added with sincerity, “Definitely hurts more, an’ I’ll probably have to go over it a few times.”

Asahi flinched visibly imagining it, but steadied himself with a deep breath. Noya gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m ready,” Asahi murmured, like speaking it aloud would convince himself.

“Great!” Ryuu sang, getting up out of his seat. He sanitized the barber-style leather chair before offering the seat to Asahi. “Pull up a stool, Noya,” he commanded, while rubbing an alcohol towelette over Asahi’s wrist. “Got a feeling you’re gonna be needed for emotional support,” he added with a wink. Asahi sat remarkably still while a small piece of transfer paper was pressed onto his overturned wrist.

“How’s that look?” Ryuu asked, glancing attentively up to his nervous client.

Asahi swallowed, casting his eyes down to the tiny, temporary marlin. “Um okay.” His other hand rested in Noya’s lap, who gave it an encouraging squeeze.

With that, Ryuu prepped a fresh needle and a small plastic inkwell. He gave one last trusting smile to the couple before leaning over Asahi’s wrist. The needle buzzed to life as a bead of sweat ran down Asahi’s temple. Noya kissed his shoulder sweetly, stroking his forearm. Asahi couldn’t bear to watch as Ryuu pressed the first stroke of the needle into his skin. He drew a shaky breath through parted lips. The sensation felt like a handful of tiny bees stinging him over and over, that only got weirder the farther it traced across his wrist. But, all things considered, it wasn’t _that_ bad. Asahi clenched his jaw and chanced a glance down to his wrist. Ryuu traced black ink in precise strokes, paused to wipe the access ink away, then continued dragging the needle across flesh. As much as he tried, Asahi couldn’t watch any longer. His eyes shot up into the ceiling, blinking back tears for the third time today.

“You good?” Ryuu asked calmly, “Lemme know if you need some water or sugar.”

Asahi nodded silently, keeping his eyes trained on the corner of a ceiling tile.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Noya cooed. He still held Asahi’s hand tightly, but his other fingers drifted up to give his bicep a comforting squeeze. Noya leaned out of his seat to plant a kiss on Asahi’s jaw. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

Minutes ticked by, Ryuu tracing the design with care. Asahi focused on the soft buzzing of the needle. His body tried to compensate by flooding his veins with adrenaline, which helped with the pain but did nothing for the nausea curdling in his stomach. Noya must have noticed the color draining from Asahi’s face, because he was offering him a water bottle seconds later. Noya helped him with the cap before he lifted it to his lips with his free hand. Asahi took a long swig, cool hydration calming some of the acid bubbling in his tummy. The needle continued to buzz, as dull pain scratched across Asahi’s wrist. He finally turned to Noya, looking for a distraction. He was met with a glowing grin and another smooch, this time right on the lips.

“You’re unbelievable,” Noya sighed, hugging Asahi’s arm a little tighter.

Ryuu paused his work to eye them both with mischief. “Unbelievably in _loooove_ ,” he teased.

“Shut it Ryuu,” Noya laughed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Oh?” Ryuu focused back on Asahi's wrist, “So I’m wrong?”

“No,” Asahi mumbled, for the first time since he sat down. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Ryuu just wiggled his eyebrows at Noya before giving Asahi’s wrist a final wipe with the paper towel. “All done!”

Asahi shifted in the chair, giving his wrist a close inspection. The lines were so clean and delicate. Noya pushed his arm into Asahi’s lap to compare. Asahi’s eyes flicked back and forth between the matching marlins as a smile spread across his face. Today felt like a dream, he still couldn’t believe it. Noya nudged Asahi’s shoulder with his. Their eyes met in a whirlwind of warmth and admiration, color returning to Asahi’s face.

“Now you have this little reminder of us forever,” Noya breathed out gently.

“And you have me,” Asahi replied tenderly, “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Joyous AsaNoya Week 2020 <3 I wrote this in a midnight haze, so maybe it makes zero sense BUT IT'S HERE.
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
